mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 5
Chapter 1 The Old Country 1943 A basic tutorial to the game, set in the allied invasion of Italy during World War II: Operation Husky. The playable character Vito Scaletta and his squad must raid a Sicilian villa that is under control of the Italian fascists loyal to Benito Mussolini, and free the civilians of a southern Sicilian town. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home February 8th-9th, 1945 After getting wounded in combat and spending a few months in a military hospital, Vito is sent home to Empire Bay on leave to visit his family and meets his old friend, Joe Barbaro, at the train station. Joe gives Vito a ride into the city and discovers Vito is only on leave and must return to the war shortly after his visit. After pulling a few strings, Joe arranges Vito to be completely discharged from service. This begins his life as a gangster. Chapter 3 Enemy of the State February 10th, 1945 Vito awakens the next day to a call from his mother and goes to meet Federico "Fat Derek" Pappalardo and Stephen "Steve" Coyne. After their job, Vito goes to meet Joe and is introduced to Henry Tomasino. Vito is asked to break into a federal government agency building, steal some gas stamps without being noticed, escape the building, but Henry realizes that the robbed stamps expires for the next day, so Vito has to sell them to the gas station attendants before midnight. Chapter 4 Murphy's Law February 11th, 1945 After the events of the following night, Vito goes to meet with Joe and Henry to discuss their next job: rob a jewelery store. Things start to go well, but as they say, "nothing ever goes according to plan". When Vito and Joe are busy robbing the store, a car drives through the window and a group of Irish gangsters come out. Then they find out that the store is already being robbed by Vito and Joe. After some short talking, the cops show up. Vito and Joe escape, but the Irish gangsters are blamed for the robbery. Chapter 5 The Buzzsaw February 20th, 1945 "Made Man" Henry Tomasino invites Vito and Joe to carry out a hit on Sidney Pen, a.k.a. The Fat Man. They buy an MG-42 from Harry and they go to an apartment facing the distillery from The Fat Man. When The Fat Man arrives, a distillery employee sees Henry, Vito and Joe, and he warns The Fat Man and he runs into the distillery. Henry, Vito and Joe chase after him and kill him. But before they kill him, The Fat Man shoots Henry in the leg and Vito and Joe are forced to rush him to El Greco. Henry gives Vito $2000 and Vito brings it to his sister, to pay off their father's debt. Chapter 6 Time Well Spent February 26th, 1945 - June, 1945 Convicted of stealing the federal government agency gas stamps during the events in Chapter 3, Vito Scaletta is sent to Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. Here, he meets Vinci consigliere Leo Galante and settles an old score. Chapter 7 In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza April 10th, 1951 Six years have passed by and Vito Scaletta has just been released out of prison thanks to Leo Galante. He sees his old friend, Joe Barbaro, gets a new apartment and meets Falcone underboss, Eddie Scarpa. After a good welcome home party, things start to turn for the worse. Chapter 8 The Wild Ones April 11th, 1951 Following the events of the previous night, Joe stops off at Vito's new apartment with Marty. Joe has an easy job: sell smokes out of the back of a truck and collect some easy money. Everything goes smoothly, until a group of street punks known as the Greasers get involved. Chapter 9 Balls and Beans May 6th, 1951 Vito receives a call from Eddie Scarpa, informing him to meet him at The Maltese Falcon. He'll explain that three guys, Harvey "Beans" Epstein, the family accountant and two bodyguards disappeared and think that the Clemente crime family have something to do with it. Follow Luca Gurino to the slaughterhouse. Go down towards the river and through the fence, bust into the sewer and follow it through to a ladder near the end of the tunnel. Once you open the manhole quickly jump up on the boxes etc. at the back of that area then up on the pipes and then on to the next ledge which will take you inside. Now the fun starts. Chapter 10 Room Service June 15th, 1951 At his house, Vito gets a call from Eddie Scarpa. He will tell Vito to head over to Joe's place immediately. When Vito asks what is going on, Eddie explains that it's better not to explain it on the phone. The plan is for both Vito and Joe to kill Don Alberto Clemente with the help of Marty as the getaway driver. In the end, the former of which will not be coming home. Chapter 11 A Friend of Ours July 27th, 1951 Vito is woken up to his doorbell ringing. He puts some clothes on and answers the door. It will be Henry Tomasino. He will say it's been a long time since they saw each other and when Vito asks what he wants, Henry responds by saying a drink and they will take his car. After this, many more events take place which hit Vito pretty hard. Chapter 12 Sea Gift September 22nd, 1951 Vito, Joe and Henry borrow $35,000 off a loan shark called Bruno Levine, who wants $55,000 in return. The trio meet with Zhe Yun Wong, a member of a gang of Triads operating in Empire Bay's Chinatown, in order to use the money to make a large transaction of Heroin, which the gang believe will sell for a tidy profit. Chapter 13 Exit the Dragon September 24th, 1951 Vito receives a call from Henry Tomasino. Henry says that Carlo Falcone found out about the deal, and that they should meet him in the park. Vito and Joe get dressed and go to Lincoln Park, only to find the Tongs viciously murdering him on Mr. Wong's orders. They chase him to his restaurant in Chinatown and proceed to fight their way to him to get some answers. Chapter 14 Stairway to Heaven September 25th, 1951 Vito and Joe kill Thomas Angelo in front of his own home on the orders of Eddie Scarpa. They have to collect enough money to pay back Bruno. After that Vito goes to the docks to see Derek Pappalardo. Chapter 15 Per Aspera Ad Astra September 26th, 1951 You recieve a call from Eddie, telling you to meet Don Carlo Falcone at the observatory. Along the way you get picked up by Leo Galante, telling you that you will be killed when you arrive, and that to survive and be forgiven by the Vinci family, you must kill Carlo Falcone. You exit the car and the final fight begins. Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven